


There's a blaze of light in every word

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [489]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Amusement Parks, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just need fluff sometimes lmao, lil bit of angst too
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mauricio a une surprise de taille pour Noël.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [489]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	There's a blaze of light in every word

There's a blaze of light in every word

Mauricio a encore un peu de mal à garder les yeux ouverts du fait de l’heure, mais c’est aujourd’hui le grand jour, le moment où sa surprise peut se réaliser sans qu’ils n’aient personne sur le dos pour leur dire quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il est un peu plus de cinq heures du matin alors qu’il est réveillé depuis un quart d’heure, s’agitant sans faire trop de bruits pour ne pas réveiller Niko tout de suite, ça serait dommage de tout ruiner parce qu’il n’est pas foutu de ne pas se cogner partout dans leur chambre (depuis quand ont-ils autant de meubles pour l’amour de Dieu ?). Peu importe, Mauricio finit par faire leurs sacs et les dépose devant la porte, il se prendrait bien un café, mais vu le bruit de la machine, il préfère attendre encore un peu d’être plus réveillés. Il s’assure de ranger précieusement les billets dans son portefeuille avant de s’habiller chaudement, il fait plus froid qu’à Londres. Maintenant il peut réveiller son bien-aimé. Même s’il aimerait le presser pour qu’ils soient à l’heure pour l’ouverture, il ne peut pas faire autre chose que de le secouer doucement, ils ne se sont pas couchés si tôt que ça du fait de leur… Aventure nocturne. Mauricio garde son sourire pour lui alors qu’il voit la mine perdue et fatiguée de Niko en voyant l’heure sur le réveil. Aye.

« Je pensais… Que je n’avais plus à me lever tôt avec toi… ? » La voix rauque du réveil de Niko lui donne définitivement un sourire alors qu’il l’aide à sortir de la couverture chaude pour enfiler plus qu’un boxer

« Je sais, mais j’ai changé d’avis pour les deux prochains jours. Habille-toi vite, ta surprise n’attend pas. »

« Mon anniversaire est passé depuis deux mois Mauricio… »

« Parce que j’ai besoin d’un jour pour te montrer que je t’aime ? » Le rougissement qui apparaît sur les joues de Niko ne fait que lui donner envie d’y arriver plus rapidement

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, ce ne serait plus une surprise sinon, chéri. »

« Si tu m’épouses, Robert te tuera avant même que tu aies pu prononcer tes vœux. »

« Qui a dit que j’avais besoin de l’avis de mon beau-frère ? »

« Alors, où va-ton, _chéri_ ? »

« Tu seras heureux, c’est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment. »

Mauricio décide de ne plus répondre à ses questions à partir de maintenant alors qu’il vérifie qu’il a bien tout fait pour qu’ils puissent partir, il a ses clés, les sacs, son portefeuille, leurs téléphones évidemment. Il ne manque plus que leur départ dans les faits. Ugh, il déteste ce mot depuis novembre. Ça fait un mois et demi pour Niko, et trois semaines pour lui. Mauricio avale un verre de jus rapide avant d’aller presser Niko, il ne tient plus sur place, à croire qu’il retombe en enfance. Une fois qu’il est sûr que tout est prêt, il sort un bandeau du tiroir de sa table de chevet, une surprise n’est une surprise que si le mystère est gardé jusqu’au bout. Niko hausse un sourcil alors qu’il a son écharpe dans une main et des cache-oreilles dans l’autre, des fois il sous-estime sa capacité à paraître innocent sans le vouloir.

« Il n’est même pas six heures, on ne voit rien dehors, pas besoin de me mettre ça sur les yeux. »

« Si je ne le fais pas, tu devineras trop facilement où nous allons. »

« Et si je l’enlève en cours de route, tu comptes me punir comme un enfant ? »

« Eh bien, je n’y avais pas réfléchi, mais ça ne me dérangerait pas de t’avoir sur mes genoux pour t’apprendre la politesse. »

« Mauricio… » Ses joues sont tellement rouges alors qu’ils ne sont toujours pas dehors

« Je te le promets, tu vas aimer, sois juste patient. » Il lui passe le bandeau autour des yeux avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue, c’était peut-être un mal pour un bien de se retrouver sans clubs pour la fin d’année, comme ça ils peuvent passer plus de temps ensemble sans devoir jouer pour des coupes au nom de marques de voitures ou pour voir un gamin marquer un quadruplé comme si c’était facile…

Mauricio le guide jusqu’à la voiture en évitant de répondre à ses ronchonneries sur le fait qu’il aurait peut-être pu lui mettre le bandeau à l’intérieur, mais il préfère se concentrer sur la mise en place du GPS, il a de quoi être perdu, dans la nuit noire d’avant l’aube de décembre, et pour ne rien arranger, il ne connaît pas spécialement la France. Il ne sait plus vraiment si c’était une bonne idée de s’installer en France mais seulement à deux heures de Paris, lui ne voulait plus rester en Angleterre, et il était hors de question de ramener Niko en Allemagne jusqu’à la prochaine saison. Pas le moment de penser à ça.

Ils arrivent vers huit heures trente, à peu près à ce qu’il avait prévu dans ses calculs secrets. Il regrette de ne pas avoir pris de café, la fatigue est plus présente qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Enfin, maintenant il peut retirer le bandeau des yeux de Niko et le laisser constater où ils sont.

« Tu m’as amené à Disneyland ? »

« Yep. »

« Je t’aime. »

Ils sortent de la voiture, Mauricio en profitant pour finalement sortir quelque chose à manger de son sac, ce n’est toujours pas son café, mais c’est mieux que rien. Ils débarquent dans le parc, Mauricio ne pensait pas qu’il verrait Niko aussi excité à l’idée de passer un week-end dans l’un des endroits où ils n’ont absolument aucune raison de mettre les pieds. Il garde ses pensées pour lui alors qu’il finit par dépenser beaucoup trop en friandises pour compenser le manque de petit-déjeuner, il a aussi ce genre de moments dans les files d’attentes où il regarde Niko sans vraiment voir, essayer de ne pas laisser paraître qu’ils pourraient faire tant de choses sur les barrières d’acier (ça ferait déjà passer l’attente)… Peu importe pour le moment, ils pourront toujours essayer une fois qu’il y aura moins de monde autour d’eux… Mauricio pense avoir eu une bonne idée, s’il oublie toutes les pensées obscènes qui l’assaillent ainsi que la tonne de marchandising avec lequel il se retrouve à la fin de la journée, les risques du métier…

Fin


End file.
